Self Deception
by Krusader
Summary: [OneShot] Dean told Jo he would call her. Little did she know he would do the next best thing. AU. DeanJo.


**Self-Deception  
**_Dean and Jo_

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Simple as that.  
**Note: **Takes place after "Born Under a Bad Sign." Dean told Jo he would call. Little did she know he would do the next best thing. This contains sex. If you aren't old enough or don't want to read about it, I suggest clicking that little x at the top of your screen. And just so you know, I **like** Jo. Bring on the flames. I can stand for a few good laughs.

---

Jo cleaned up the remaining beer bottles and set to work at wiping down the bar. She wanted nothing more than to go up to her room and fall into a deep sleep, forgetting all of the events that unfolded after the sun went down. She could still hear Sam's words echoing in her memory.

'_My daddy shot your daddy in the head.'_

It was just the demon within him trying to screw with her mind. That's what demons do. But somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that this one was telling the truth. About her dad. About Dean.

_Dean…_

She didn't notice the footsteps coming closer until they were right behind her. Spinning around, she came face to face with the man of her dreams.

"What are you doing here?" Jo's voice was harsher than she intended.

"I said I'd call, but I thought I'd do you one better," Dean smirked.

A grin stole across Jo's face. "I'm glad you came back. We didn't really get a chance to talk earlier." _Maybe Sam was wrong after all._

"I didn't mean to blow you off like that. It's just-"

"It's okay. I understand. Your brother was in trouble and you had to save him."

"About that… Sam was really torn up over what happened. Whatever he said, he didn't mean it." Dean's words were a little reassuring.

"So you don't really think of me as a schoolgirl?"

Dean gave her a puzzled look. The words escaped her lips before she realized what she was saying. She crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact. It was too late to take it back now.

"I've never thought of you as a schoolgirl," Dean scoffed. "What made you think that?"

"Nothing." From the look Dean was shooting at her, she knew he could see right through her. "It was something Sam said. I shouldn't have taken it too seriously."

Jo moved to a nearby table, wiping it down for a second time that night. She had to do something to keep her mind off the humiliation. She couldn't even look at him at the moment without growing red.

"Jo," Dean whispered, turning her to face him. "Would I do this to a schoolgirl?" He took her lips on his, causing Jo to stand motionless, shocked, before she warmed up to his touch.

Moving into his body, she parted her lips, shooting her tongue forward and clashing with his. He took a step forward, backing her into the edge of the table. She dropped the bar rag and draped her arms over his shoulders, lacing her fingers through his hair. Hands prowling to her round bottom, Dean lifted her up and placed her on the table, pushing his hips between her legs.

Jo slid her hands under his coat, guiding it down his arms and letting it fall to the floor. She felt for the button of his jeans but he stopped her before she could go any farther. "Don't be in such a hurry," Dean growled.

He slipped on hand under the front of her jeans, beneath her panties, and inched his way south. Her core was already wet with desire when he began to grope her. She fell back onto the table, knocking the ashtrays and empty beer bottles crashing to the floor. Sliding in and out of her with unbelievable precision, Dean's tradmark cocky grin appeared as he watched her expression change to that of pure bliss.

He dragged her jeans off and threw them behind him, along with the soaked panties she was dying to discard. Sitting back up, she continued with her earlier notion and ripped his jeans open, the button bouncing off her thigh before falling and rolling out of sight. She pushed his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, affirming with one look at his hardness that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He leaned her down onto the surface of the table once more, pulling her closer to the edge before he immersed himself within her. He pushed deeper slowly, tauntingly, letting her envelop him completely before pushing onward. She couldn't bear the delay any longer. She had waited long enough for this decisive moment; she needed to have all him.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she forced him into her, holding him still as if he was going to slip away from her once more. His hands skimmed along the smooth skin of her stomach, gathering her shirt up before hoisting it over her head, leaving her tank top behind. He swayed his hips slightly, bending over and kissing her stomach right beneath her breasts. Using her heels to propel him faster, he was soon pumping into her such force that she could barely hold back the moans.

He slipped under her bra, caressing her breast, feeling his palm skim over her nipple. Jo latched onto his shoulders, dragging herself closer to his body, sufficiently weakened by him pounding into her harder, excellerating as he felt her coming closer. The strength in her legs gave out as she ellicited a throaty groan, falling forward into Dean's body as her own was wracked with a staggering flood of bliss.

Jo awoke abruptly, squinting in the dim lights of the bar. There was no sign of him. Letting her head drop into the bar rag she was sleeping on, an irritable sigh rang out in the silence. It wouldn't be the first time Dean Winchester had brought on a cold shower.


End file.
